


Our home

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, move in, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: A few weeks after the events of City of Heavenly fire, Magnus and Alec talk as things go slowly back to normal, and Magnus asks a much needed question.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659097
Kudos: 64





	Our home

As the days pass, Magnus feels almost numb. Having his Alec back in his life, and most of the people he loves being safe and alive is a dream so surreal that he has trouble accepting it. He didn’t sleep very well, nightmares and anxiety keeping him and Alec awake, and they spent most nights holding each other and trying to reassure each other. 

The nightmares had recurring themes. The one that haunted him most often was the image of himself arriving at a cell very similar to the one that Sebastian had kept him, and when he burst into it, he saw nothing but his Alexander all beaten and bloodied, his body lifeless and his eyes in an eternal expression of horror. That was the nightmare that had him waking up gasping, out of breath and sobbing. Having Alec hold him after that definitely helped, but he still spent the rest of the night shaking and hugging Alec to him tightly.

His other nightmares include seeing Sebastian winning, watching Raphael dying again and again, his pained face being the last thing the vampire ever saw. The thought of him not being around anymore assaulted him randomly, and left him breathless.

Leaving that aside, things were starting to settle down and go back to normal. If you could call being a warlock and having a boyfriend who hunted demons for a living normal. Magnus’ physical health was improving faster that his emotional state, at least. He had gained back the color of his face, his skin recovered that gorgeous caramel tone, and he gained some weight.

Magnus was sitting in his living room sipping a drink while he organized his schedule for the upcoming week. He finally felt well enough to take clients again, and even though Alec worried that it would be too soon, he intended to keep it easy, and besides, he couldn’t just stay home all day, when there was some much to take care of, after the war.

Alec himself, had been tasked with the Institute’s management, while his parents were still in Idris. Magnus smiled as he thought of him. Alec was so efficient and responsible. He had quickly organized everything and delegated tasks on everyone, and reporting to his mother at the end of every working day. 

Having him back in his life, Magnus felt like a fool for ever thinking that he could give this up. Alec was the only one that kept him from losing his mind when the nightmares assaulted him, he had held him through every single one, and he had also taken care of him since they came back, making sure that he ate and felt good. Waking up every single day and seeing those gorgeous baby blue eyes staring at him with so much love and adoration made him extremely happy, no matter how bad the night had been.

Which was why Magnus was planning something for Alec. He went to the Institute everyday, but he didn’t come back to the loft everyday. As wonderful as the past few days had been, Magnus knew that Alec felt… uneasy. He wasn’t as uncomfortable as in the beginning of their relationship, but he was careful with his actions and words, like he was expecting Magnus to change his mind and tell him that he didn’t want him anymore. It broke Magnus’ heart that he could think that, but again, it would take some time for them to be as they used to.

Which was why Magnus was going to ask him to move in with him. It was the natural next step, Magnus thought, given the fact that they spent everyday together anyways, and he couldn’t stay away from him any longer. It would hopefully show Alec how sure Magnus was of them, and how much he loved him. He still worried that it would be too soon after the break up, but he was pretty sure that he and Alec were on the same page about not wanting to be apart any longer.

Magnus finished with his organizing and sighed. Alec was due to the loft any moment now, and Magnus couldn’t wait. Seeing Alec was already exciting, but he couldn’t wait to ask him about the move. Should he take him somewhere for dinner and ask him or would that be too formal? Alexander wasn’t one to make a big deal out of things like these, but maybe a dinner would be nice…

His door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts, and a lovesick smile appeared in his face as he heard his boyfriend sigh and leave his boots by the door. Said smile just stretched as he saw him appear and go straight to Magnus to bury his face in his neck.

“Hello here, my love” Magnus greeted him as he hugged him back and caressed his hair. 

“Hey” Alec replied in a tired voice as he pulled back just enough to give Magnus a sweet kiss, only to bury his head in Magnus’ neck again.

Magnus giggled at his boyfriend’s antics, and kept giggling as he felt feather soft kisses in his neck. “Are you alright, darling?”

He took Alec’s face in his hands to take a good look at him. While being clearly exhausted, and having dark undereye circles, his Alec was smiling back at him.

“I am, yes” he replied, with another kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I’m just tired. We just finished a meeting. I swear trying to get The Clave to agree on anything is impossible” 

Magnus saw his face fell as he spoke. “Oh, baby. We already knew that not even the war would change that”

“And…”

“Yes?”

“I called my mom today.”

“Yeah? Well, you’ve been calling her everyday now, haven’t you?” Magnus wondered why Alec mentioned this, and why he look so troubled. He had his resigned face on, which was never a good thing.

Alec sighed once again and ran his hands over his face. He pulled Magnus’ hand and took them to the balcony, where they sat down. Magnus waited patiently for Alec to gather his thoughts, while he cuddled up next to him and held his hands.

“My mom, she... said she’s coming back soon”

“Is she? That’s good, right? Well, you’ve been doing a great job at the Institute, I’m sure she’ll be impressed”

Magnus knew that Alec worried a lot about what his parents thought of him, even though that seemed to be changing lately.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. My parents are getting a divorce”  
Magnus sat up at this. “They are?” He wasn’t expecting that. While it was obvious that the Lightwoods weren’t in love, image was everything to them, and getting a divorce was quite scandalous in the world they lived in.

“Yes. While we were in Idris we discovered that my father has been cheating on my mom. For years”

Magnus’ eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’m just so…” Alec sat up too. “... angry. He made me feel terrible for years for being the way I am, and he drilled me with all these principles of honor and morality since I was barely able to walk, and then he goes and does this. It’s just… disgusting.”

He did look terribly disgusted and angered. He had clenched his fists, and Magnus grabbed his hands. Alec relaxed immediately.

“Sorry, I just…”

“Shh, darling, it’s alright. You have every right to be angry. I’m so sorry you had to discover that.”

Magnus cupped his face and smiled lightly as Alec leaned into his touch. 

“It’s alright. I just feel terrible for my mom. She knew for years, but kept it a secret for the sake of our family. They were actually gonna get a divorce years ago, but they decided to stay together because my mom was pregnant with Max”

“That’s never a good idea” Magnus smiled sadly “Children should never have to see their parents like that.”

“Anyways” Alec cuddled up to him again. “So my mom is coming back and he is staying in Idris”

Magnus held him as they fell into a comfortable silence after that. He stroked and kissed Alec’s hair while he thought about what he had said. He too was shocked and disgusted at Robert’s actions. Everytime he thought that the man could not be that bad, he surprised him again. He rolled his eyes at that, typical.

He suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask Alec, and decided to just for go for it.

“Alec”

“Hmm??” He sounded half asleep already.

Magnus touched his face to get his attention. “ There’s actually something I wanted to ask you”

That definitely got his attention, and, to Magnus’ dismay, not in the good way. Alec sat up immediately and already had that wrinkle in between his eyebrows. It was like he was always ready for the worst, and Magnus intended to change that.

“Relax” he said as the smoothed said wrinkle between Alec’s eyebrows “I’m sorry for my word choice, but it’s nothing bad, I promise”

Alec relaxed, but stayed on edge anyways. He smiled and took Magnus’ hands.

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s…” Magnus stalled. He was shocked at himself. He was never one to be speechless, but he cared about Alec deeply, and even if he had never asked a partner to move in with him, he wanted to do this right.

“It’s more of a suggestion, actually” He blurted. “And it’s okay if you say no, or you need some time to think about it”

“Magnus?”

“I would like… I want you to move in. Here, with me” The words flowed from his mouth easily, as he stared at Alec’s brilliant face. “I want to be with you everyday, and I think that we’ve spent too much time apart. I know it’s uncomfortable for you to be between here and the Institute all the time, and just… I just want you here, all the time. I want this to be our home”

Alec stared at him, with that gorgeous face that was always so full of love and eagerness. His mouth was slightly open, as if he couldn’t believe what he had been told. As he stared back at him, Magnus could think of nothing but kissing him senseless, but he waited for the answer.

“Magnus…” Alec’s face broke into a hesitant smile. “Do you want that?”

“Yes, of course! Only if it’s what you want, too. I don’t want you to feel pressured, but I just couldn’t wait anym…”

Magnus was suddenly cut off by a searing kiss to his mouth, that was short but left him breathless anyway.

Alec pulled away, slightly, his lips caressing Magnus’ as he spoke. “Yes. There’s nothing I want more than that”

Magnus laughed and pulled him into a hug on top of him. “Oh, Alec, I’m so happy. We can do it tomorrow if you have some time. I will help you, and I’m sure that if you told Jace he could help you as well…”

Alec laughed back. “Oh, Magnus. This will not come as a surprise to you, but I don’t own many things. I could probably even do it right now, in one trip”

Magnus held his face as he stared at him in awe. “Well, that’s convenient. I will help you anyway.”

They laughed again as they kissed and hugged and got up to move Alec in immediately. As he saw Alec folding his clothes into his (their) closet he smiled and thought that he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is part of a series of fics set after City of Heavenly Fire, as I wanted to see what happened next and these thoughts wouldn't leave my head. I hope that you liked it and I'd love to hear any suggestions for more ideas or things I could improve :)


End file.
